The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for driving sheet pile planks and the like into the ground.
With the prior art methods and apparatuses it has been possible to drive sheet pile planks and the like only into cohesive and loosely or half-tightly packed, fine-grained soil, such as clay and silt (water-containing, fine-grained soil). Depending on the type of soil, the amount of energy required varies.
It is, however, practically impossible to drive sheet pile planks and the like into tightly packed noncohesive soil, such as sand or gravel, even if great amounts of energy are expended.